Des bonbons ou des farces?
by Fanfics en Folie
Summary: Concours d'Halloween 2010 - Tout rating pour le concours ...  Tous les thèmes que vous voulez aussi Mangas, Livres, Films, Acteurs ... tout tout tout ...


**Parce qu'on ne les diffusera jamais assez ...**

**Concours « Des bonbons ou des farces ? »**

**Fanfics en Folie fête Halloween **

(www (.) fanfictions (.) heroku (.) com (sans les espaces et les parenthèses)

**L'été se termine (pour certains il est déjà bien terminé) et les arbres ne tarderont pas à se parer de leurs plus beaux manteaux d'or. **

**L'automne arrive et avec lui revient Halloween, moment de peur, de farces et de bonbons en tout genre…**

**Pour fêter cette période Fanfics en Folie vous met au défi d'écrire un OS d'Halloween amusant (Parce qu'un OS qui fait peur ne serait pas original) INEDIT. **

**Situation cocasse, quiproquo,… tout est bon du moment que c'est amusant.**

**FAQ :**

**_1°) "Sur quel univers est-ce que je peux écrire ?"_**  
Tous sans exception. Les cross-overs sont aussi acceptés (Candy et Dracula peuvent tout à fait se rencontrer)

**_2°) "Où dois-je poster mon OS pour le concours ?"_**  
Seuls les OS posté sur le site de Fanfics en Folie (http .com) dans la catégorie Concours Des bonbons ou des farces – Halloween 2010, seront pris en compte.  
Cependant rien ne vous empêche de poster votre OS sur d'autres sites aussi.

**_3°) "Quelles sont les dates du concours ?"_**  
Vous pouvez poster vos OS sur le site de Fanfic en Folie jusqu'au 31 octobre, minuit. Après cette date, aucun OS ne sera plus accepté.  
Les votes débuteront dès le 1er novembre et seront clôturés le 21 novembre.  
L'annonce des résultats se fera le 22 novembre.

**_4°) "Est-ce que je peux faire une suite à mon OS si mes lecteurs me le demandent ?"_**  
NON tant que le concours n'est pas fini, c'est à dire, pas avant que les résultats soient dévoilés.  
OUI après.

**_5°) "Est-ce que je peux écrire plusieurs OS pour le concours ?"_**  
Une limite de trois OS par personne est imposée.

**_6°) "Est-ce que je peux écrire un OS en collaboration avec un autre auteur ?"_**  
Oui bien sûr, du moment que les deux auteurs sont précisés

**_7°) "Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?"_**  
Le droit de rejouer ? Votre nom en page d'accueil du site ? Le plaisir d'avoir écrit ?  
Bref un peu de tout ça… Par contre je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre de voitures de luxe, de voyages de rêve ou de consoles et autre matériel informatique vu qu'on manque encore de sponsors et de fonds… Mais ça viendra peut-être un jour, sait-on jamais …

* * *

**Restrictions & autres consignes :**

- L'OS devra obligatoirement se passer à la période d'Halloween (après que ce soit en 2010, en 1950 ou au temps des pharaons importe peu… Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'on fêtait Halloween au temps de l'Egypte ancienne…).

- L'OS devra comporter un minimum de 3000 mots. Pas de limites maximale, mais rappelez-vous que ce doit-être un OS.

- L'OS devra comporter 5 des quinze mots suivants (au singulier ou au pluriel, peu importe) : cucurbitacée, ornithorynque, cachalot, Nutella, impôts, pénitencier, stage, éponge, moteur, chaussette, glace, ruban, nounours, enfance et ambulance. (PS : celui ou celle qui me met un ornithorynque dans l'histoire sans faire de faute en l'écrivant gagne un point bonus de considération du jury)

- L'OS devra comporter le nom de (ou des) univers choisi(s) avant le titre pour la publication sur le site. (Ex. : [Candy x Dracula] Des bonbons ou des farces ?)

- Le début de l'OS devra comporter les mentions suivantes :  
**o Concours « Un bonbon ou une farce » - Fanfics en Folie** (www (.) fanfictions (.) heroku (.) com (sans les espaces et les parenthèses)  
**o [Univers] Titre de l'OS**  
**o Classification : parce que vous ne savez pas qui va lire votre fic, merci de préciser votre classification, et éventuellement d'écrire un avertissement sur le contenu (sexe ou violence) dans le cas où ce serait utile.**  
**o Plume Fantôme : votre nom d'auteur / pseudo**  
**o Sorcière correctrice / Sorcier correcteur : votre béta si vous en avez un (ou plusieurs)**  
**o Disclaimer : Parce que vous ne faites que vous amuser avec des personnages qui ne vous appartiennent pas.**

**Et maintenant tou(te)s à vos plumes et bonne inspiration !**

Fanfics en Folie (www (.) fanfictions (.) heroku (.) com (sans les espaces et les parenthèses )

* * *

**N.B. Réglement concernant la modération**  
Pour pouvoir concourir, chaque texte doit remplir les conditions précédemment énoncées. Tout texte ne remplissant pas une condition recevra un avertissement et aura jusqu'à la date de fin de publication pour faire les modifications qui s'imposent.

Tout texte non modifié à cette date là se verra refuser le droit de concourir et sera réorienté dans la catégorie initiale du texte.


End file.
